gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force Monthly 2
Action Force Monthly #2 was released in July 1988. Original material Death or Glory Trent receives a ransom letter from Buzzer explaining how the Dreadnoks kidnapped Trent's daughter Amy. They are acting on their own initiative to blackmail him for Ministry of Defence confidential documents. They also want him to get Action Force out of the way. The Action Force team parachute onto Rhodes, which Trent told them is being used as a staging post for arms and munitions shipments by Cobra. But Flint and Lady Jaye are both dubious about the information, believing Trent has deliberately sent them here for no reason. They find a bunker but it is long deserted. Back in the UK Trent reads the last of the letter, telling him the Dreadnoks will be in touch about where to bring what they want and he is to come alone. Trent dons his old uniform and loads his pistol to go to the meeting point. At a building site in Carlisle the Dreadnoks wait with their prisoner. Trent climbs over the fence, realising he is past his physical prime, but heads on, thinking about his old regiment motto Mors Vel Gloria - "Death or Glory". He approaches and waves the case containing the documents. Suddenly he shouts to Amy to drop on the ground and produces his pistol and fires. Monkeywrench is hit in the shoulder whilst Trent tells Amy to run for safety. But Buzzer boards a bulldozer and charges towards him. Trent jumps aside but is wounded, then Ripper kicks him. Buzzer tells the Dreadnoks that Trent is more use to them alive as they have nothing else to bargain with, but Monkeywrench is angry that Trent shot him and wants to kill him now. Trent is reaching for his gun, thinking he will either have death or glory. Monkeywrench shoots him and Trent's last word is "death". The next day at Action Force's northern base Flint is still shocked by Trent's death. Hawk tells him he needs his help in bringing in the killers. He and Snake-Eyes were en route to Europe and got drafted in as other than Flint and Lady Jaye the rest of the European team is in Rhodes. He tells Flint he needs him in the right mind as his knowledge of the territory is essential. Alpine reports the Dreadnoks have been sighted heading into the Pennines and still have Amy. As they rush off, Lady Jaye grabs Flint and gives him Trent's cap badge, telling him to "finish the job!" In the Pennines Buzzer puts down a radio and tells the others that Zartan is furious with them for messing up his own plans but is sending a Rattler to take Amy to Cobra Island. Then the Dreadnoks are to disappear. Suddenly a jeep appears with Flint, Hawk and Snake-Eyes aboard and they start firing. Monkeywrench takes Amy whilst the others stay to deal with Action Force. Snake-Eyes subdues Ripper and Hawk Buzzer, then the Rattler comes in and fires at them. Meanwhile Flint drive the Jeep after Monkeywrench's motorcycle. Monkeywrench is having trouble holding her the bike tumbles over. Amy rushes over to Flint who raises his gun to finish Monkeywrench. But then he sees Hawk pulling a wounded Snake-Eyes under fire from the Rattler and realises he can either avenge Trent or save his comrades. He looks at Trent's cap badge and wonders "does your glory demand death? Is one worth the other?" Flint decides to save lives. He aims his run at the Rattler, gets the pilot in his scope and fires, killing the pilot. The Rattler crashes. Later by the flaming wreckage Hawk tells Flint that he is to be the new Action Force European Operations Commander. But Flint is reluctant, arguing his job is in the field and that the Dreadnoks are still free and that he owes it to Trent and his family to bring them in. He explains: :Trent risked everything to save those he loved. Can I do less than follow his example? Death or Glory. If only it were that simple. But it isn't. And that's something we all have to face, sooner or later. If Action Force can learn from this - grow from this... then Trent's sacrifice won't have been in vain. Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * "Death or Glory" was the real world motto of the 17th Lancers cavalry regiment, formed in 1759. It was amalgamated with the 21st Lancers to form the 17th/21st Lancers in 1922. The regiment was in turn amalgamated with the 16th/5th The Queen's Royal Lancers in 1993 to form the Queen's Royal Lancers who use the motto to this day. If the motto given in the story is meant to match the real world then Trent would have served in the 17th/21st incarnation. However the motto has always been used in English, not Latin. Reprinted material * Five pages of "Ancient Relics!" part one from Transformers #125. Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the Rattler & Wild Weasel and the H.A.V.O.C. & Cross-Country. Errors * Items of note * The centre pages contain a "mini-poster" of the cover artwork. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues